moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Trooper
Clone Troopers 'are ''Hero elite infantry. They could be said to correspond to Villain Droidekas, but the two classes are nothing alike. Overview The Clone rifle is a powerful weapon with huge clip that lets you shoot for extended periods of time, but can be punishing with a long reload time. Best used for control able to knockdown enemies with Concussive Blasts and disable enemies (specifically the Droid Classes SBD and Deka) with Ion Blasts. Clones come with the ability to either have a secondary life (recommend) or the extremely powerful Rank 3 Clone Rifle which has the highest firing rate of any weapon in the game and can be extremely fun when combo'd with the Stamina 3 ability to sprint and shoot at the same time (Activated by Special 1). Weapons and Abilities Clone Pistol The clone pistol is the standard issue pistol used by the Clone Trooper and the ARC Trooper, the weapon has 3 levels (Detailed in the Weapon Specification). The primary fire on the clone pistol shoots out a blue shot, the secondary fire when charged (By holding down the secondary fire button) will shoot out a blue shot that bounces off of walls. *'''Level 1: A standard-issue pistol, with nothing special about it. *'Level 2:' Enables secondary charged bouncing shot - higher charge allows for more bounces. Ammo *'Level 1:' 350 *'Level 2:' 525 *'Level 3:' 700 DC-15A Blaster Rifle The DC-15A Blaster Rifle is a powerful repeating rifle used by Clone Troopers that can be fitted with an energy blob launcher. *'Level 1:' The Clone Rifle has a low rate of fire. *'Level 2:' Improved rate of fire. The Clone Trooper can purchase blobs. *'Level 3:' The Clone Rifle has an extremely rapid rate of fire. Ammo *'Level 1:' 300 *'Level 2:' 450 *'Level 3:' 600 Charged Blasts Charged blasts, commonly known as "blobs", are a special purchasable ability for Clone Troopers armed with the DC-15A Blaster Rifle. When fired, these blobs travel in a straight line unaffected by gravity toward their target. Direct hits cause knockdown and deactivate Mandalorian jetpacks. *'Level 1:' The Clone Trooper is equipped with three charged blasts. *'Level 2:' The Clone Trooper is equipped with six charged blasts. *'Level 3:' The Clone Trooper is equipped with nine charged blasts. Ion Blasts Ion Blasts are a new type of blob for v0.1 that causes electrical damage in a small area, much like a smaller version of the Pulse Grenade. Unlike regular blobs, these are affected by gravity and therefore travel in an arc. They also need to be charged before they can be fired. *'Level 1:' The Clone Trooper is equipped with one ion blast. *'Level 2:' The Clone Trooper is equipped with three ion blasts. *'Level 3:' The Clone Trooper is equipped with six ion blasts. Reinforcements Reinforcements are just extra lives. Every one you buy, gets you another life after you die. *'Level 1:' The Clone Trooper receives one extra life. Stamina Stamina determines the ability of the ARC Trooper or Clone Trooper to Sprint and perform Dexterity based moves over time. *'Level 0:' Regenerates 1 point per second while walking or crouching. This is extremely slow. *'Level 1:' Regenerates 3 points per second while walking or crouching. *'Level 2:' Regenerates 5 points per second while walking or crouching. Can fire your weapon while sprinting for double the stamina drain. *'Level 3:' Regenerates 7 points per second. Can regenerate Stamina while running. Firing while sprinting has the normal stamina drain. Other Buyable Items Armor Armor is a universal buyable ability for all classes except the Super Battle Droid, Droideka, Wookiee, Jedi, and Sith. One armor point protects against damage better than one health point. * Level 1: 30 Armor * Level 2: 45 Armor * Level 3: 60 Armor Ammo Ammunition or Ammo represents in Movie Battles the amount of presently available energy to fire a blaster weapon (e.g. E-11 Blaster Rifle) or bolts to fire the Projectile Rifle. * Level 1: The Clone Trooper has some ammo. * Level 2: The Clone Trooper has more ammo. * Level 3: The Clone Trooper has much ammo. Class Specials Special 1 - Sprint *Enables the Clone Trooper to temporarily run at an increased speed. *If pressed and released (tapped), the Trooper's Stamina bar will decrease as you sprint. The increased running rate stops automatically when you press the Walk key, or when your stamina expires. You must have stamina left (blue bar at right) to initiate a sprint. *If pressed and held, the Trooper may also move at a faster pace (slower than a sprint, faster than a run) without stamina drain. Icons Mb2_icon_bacara_rgb.jpg|Commander Bacara Mb2_icon_visor_rgb.jpg|Visor Trooper Mb2_icon_501_rgb.jpg|501st Battalion Trooper Mb2_icon_airborne_orange.jpg|Airborne Trooper Mb2_icon_212_rgb.jpg|212th Battallion Trooper Mb2_icon_rgb.jpg|Commando Mb2_icon_cody_rgb.jpg|Commander Cody Mb2_icon_guard_rgb.jpg|Shock Trooper Mb2_icon_default.jpg|Galactic Marines (21st Nova Corps.) Category:Hero Classes Category:Classes